


Draco Malfoy and the Squeaky Shoes [Podfic]

by shilo1364



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shoes, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: When spoiled toddler Draco's tantrums grow to epic proportions, they threaten Lucius' sanity. Narcissa saves the day with a pair of muggle squeaky shoes. Narcissa buys a pair for Draco and Harry's first child (adopted from the orphanage they manage), and Draco helps spread the (non)magical tantrum-averting shoes. Drarry. family, fluff, and humor. One-shot. Complete





	Draco Malfoy and the Squeaky Shoes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Squeaky Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575820) by [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364). 



**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to figure out how to make a little download thingie show up here, but the MP3 can be downloaded from soundcloud. (There may be a limited number of downloads, though.) 
> 
> I really have no idea what I'm doing here, haha, but hopefully I'll have some of it figured out for the next one. :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
